weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Titan Blackout
TheEnderGamer Ender is in his house, playing Smash Bros 6:04 Delta The Snivy *Ender's 3DS dies* 6:05 TheEnderGamer Ender: Crap! Ender: Oh well, at least I won. 6:05 Delta The Snivy *coincedentally, the power goes out as well 6:06 TheEnderGamer Ender: Wait, what? This doesn't usually happen... 6:06 Beckitten27 beck is sitting at her house 6:06 Delta The Snivy *The entire city looses power* 6:07 TheEnderGamer Ender: Oh, it's a power outage in the entire city 6:07 Delta The Snivy *Ender's Cellphone still works* 6:07 Beckitten27 beck: what? 6:07 Delta The Snivy *So does becks&* 6:08 Beckitten27 beck: i don't really like this 6:08 TheEnderGamer Ender grabs the phone and calls for support 6:08 Delta The Snivy *Delta's in his manor, as usual* Delta: Strange, neither Beck nor Ender are online Delta: This is usually the time their online 6:11 TheEnderGamer Ender: Hello? 6:11 Delta The Snivy The support: What do you want? 6:12 TheEnderGamer Ender: The city's power appears to be out 6:12 Delta The Snivy The Support: Odd, other city's on the map also have a blackout 6:13 Beckitten27 beck (at her house): hey, it's probably just a minor thing 6:14 TheEnderGamer Ender: So, how long will it take before you can fix it 6:14 Delta The Snivy Support: Even Pokemon GO dosent work anymore Support: Not just that, their seem's to be a blackout also spreading in the delta way 6:17 TheEnderGamer Ender: How long will it take until you're able to fix it? 6:18 Delta The Snivy Support: No clue, it seem's to be a living creature spreading the blackout. Pickleodeon A Pepsi truck stops in front of the building 6:46 Delta The Snivy Support: Gotta go, someone's at the door 6:47 Pickleodeon Pepsiman is at the door with a box of pepsi and a computer with a text to speech thing Text to speech: I am delivering some pepsi to help survive the blackout 6:47 Delta The Snivy Support Guy: Good, did you bring some Doritos? 6:48 TheEnderGamer Ender grabs a peanuts book he has and starts reading it (he's in his house btw) 6:48 Pickleodeon Text to speech: The Doritos are with Diet Pepsiman 6:49 Delta The Snivy *The Blackout starts spreading to the Delta Square* Beckitten27 beck: (at her house) there isn't even anyone to talk to! Delta The Snivy Delta (at his manor) what is this feeling? Beckitten27 beck: i hope this will be fixed soon 6:53 Delta The Snivy *Delta's manor also has a blackout as well Delta: What in the? *Delta teleports to Beck's city* Delta: There's a blackout here, too.... *Delta knock's on Beck's door* Beckitten27 beck opens the door 6:59 Delta The Snivy Delta: Beck, do you have a clue why this blackout happened? Beckitten27 beck: no 7:00 Delta The Snivy Delta: Oh, that's odd 7:01 Beckitten27 beck: what? 7:01 Delta The Snivy *An oddly colored Sniffy appears.* Delta: Huh, who are you? The Odd Sniffy: I am, Anti-Delta!!!! Delta: DAMMIT! YOU AGAIN Anti-Delta: Well, Me and the other members of the A.N.T.I are taking the entire trolliverse's Electricity away!!! Beckitten27 beck: i'm a little bit confused 7:08 Delta The Snivy Delta: I don't blame you Delta: These idiots are draining the entire power supply! 7:09 Beckitten27 beck: just... why? 7:10 Delta The Snivy Delta: Because their douchebags, I dunno. Delta The Snivy Anti-Delta: No no! It's because, Delta The Snivy Anti-Delta: YOU MOTHERF****** NEVER RESPECTED US ANTI CLONES!!!! Beckitten27 beck: that's not something to drag everyone into 7:12 Pickleodeon Suddenly PEPSIMAN flies in to save the day! 7:12 Delta The Snivy Anti-Delta: Does it look like I care? Pickleodeon Suddenly PEPSIMAN flies in to save the day! 7:12 Delta The Snivy AD: Oh crap pepsiman! *AD sends out MNT Dew to figth the pepsi* Beckitten27 beck: ok... 7:14 Delta The Snivy Delta: Well, now's my chance *Delta stabs AD in the back* Pickleodeon the Mtn Dew allies with Pepsiman because Pepsi makes Mtn Dew. Pepsiman: You should instead send out Coca Cola's ripoff, Mellow Yellow. 7:16 Delta The Snivy Delta: Well, Pepsiman.. Since your already here.... Wanna help murder the A.N.T.I and restore electricity? *Pepsiman suddenly dies because Anti-Charon drinks them, The MTN Dew dies also* 7:18 Pickleodeon Diet Pepsiman flies in Diet Pepsiman: On behalf of my fallen ally, sure! 7:19 Delta The Snivy *Anti-Magicent teleports in* 7:19 Pickleodeon *He roundhouse kicks a shit ton of A.N.T.I.s* Diet Pepsiman: NOW ASPARTAME FREE, BIATCH! 7:19 Delta The Snivy AM: Do you know whom your up againts? Diet Pepsiman: I will save the Trolliverse and avenge and/or revive Pepsiman. Pepsiman lives because he can not be drunk 6:22 Pickleodeon Pepsiman: heck yeah! 6:22 TheEnderGamer Pepsiman grabs a Pepsi bottle and fights A.N.T.Is with it. He finally confronts Anti-Delta 6:23 Pickleodeon Pepsiman and Diet Pepsiman fuse and become Diet Pepsiman X 6:24 TheEnderGamer Diet Pepsiman X gains gauntlets which are actually pepsi cans Pickleodeon AM: You diabetes promoters thing you can beat me... 6:28 TheEnderGamer Diet Pepsiman X smashes AM in the face with the PEPSI PUNCH 6:28 Pickleodeon AM dies Pickleodeon Diet Pepsiman X: Now what? 6:29 TheEnderGamer AD: You forgot about me f***ers AD slashes at Diet Pepsiman X with her claws 6:32 Pickleodeon Diet Pepsiman X poisons AD's water supply with Diet Coke. He becomes weak from doing so 6:33 TheEnderGamer AD shoots raw light matter at Diet Pepsiman X 6:36 Pickleodeon It reflects and hits AD Category:Unfinished Roleplays